The Sentinels Behind the Scenes
by PheonixCawCaw
Summary: Ask the Sentinels anything! They would be happy to answer any of your questions about their life and family and training etc
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you liked these past chapters! I have be deviding them up over the break. So for this series of One-shots I will be answering your questions for the Sentinels. **

PinkyWinky44- _How did you all deal with having the Avengers as parents? How was it going to school, having any other friends outside of the tower?_

**Don-**It was pretty normal for the rest of us. We didn't really go to a normal school per say. More of tutore at SHIELD. Astrid and Artis studied in Asguard though.

**Natalee-**The Renegade was technically my school and I learned what I had to. The other _agents_ were technically my friends.

PinkyWinky44- _How was your life; being raised by the Renegade?_

**Natalee-**The Renegade was like a home to me. Yes we did terrible things but other than the training and the missions it was like a very large orphanage slash school. My team is like my family, we had fun alot and goofed off like any group of kids would. Life now is definatly different than when I was with them.

I haven't heard anything from my old team in a long while. I would love to see them again but since they disbanded from the Renegade, I haven't been able to get a hold of them. Hopefully they're still alive *nervous laugh*


	2. Chapter 2

**Question from horseluvr00. Hi! **

_Don and Nikki: overall, what was going through your minds when Steve and Darcy told you guys the truth? _

**Don: **Well, I thought _Holy crap, I have siblings_. After all we've been through since Natalee showed up and a lot has changed. I'm happy though now that I have my complete family.

**Nikki: **I was furious that they hadn't told us before. I mean, come on, my brother has to die for them to tell me?...but I guess I _am_ glad that we have the family together again.

_Natalee: When did you decide to take up the bow and arrow when working with the Renegade? Did they assign you a weapon? or did you just kinda take to it like a fish to water. _

**Natalee: **That's actually pretty damn close. The Renegade took me as a baby as alot of you know and I was in...sort of like a foster family, I guess. We all got to choose our weapons and they did kind of lead me to the bow, considering my father is freaking Hawkeye, and I just loved it so I kept with it. *smile*


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah! Another chapter! This question is from PinkyWinky44, you're amazing! **

_Do you all have favorite songs? Mine is Human by Christina Perri. It's a really good song. But do you all have personal favorite things too? Like movies, books, colors, sports, etc. anything really. _

**Don: **A lot of stuff on the radio mostly. Like really inspirational feel good music, you know? Fall Out Boy is a group I listen to though. I've wanted to play football for a while but who has the time right?

**Nikki: **Same. Inspirational music that popular. I'm also into Soccer.

**Jake: **I'm pretty sure we all have the same favorite music? *everyone else nods* right, but I do love action movies with explosions and I also like soccer.

**Natalee: **I've heard that song, pretty good. Uh, Lady Gaga, Fall Out Boy, P!nk, uh that _Do it Like a Dude_ song. That Kesha song, Warrior. Oh and One Woman Army and that song by Rihanna about Russian Roulette.

**Kadin: **I like chemistry.

**Astrid: **Soccer and pissing off my brother.

**Artis: **Meditating. It's soothing.

**DJ: **Blowing up stuff and flying. I also love any AC/DC song. Also any like old songs (A/N: like the Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack)

**Tara: **I like shiny jewlery and being in the spotlight. Also singing and old songs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Question from I'm New. Welcome to the site by the way! Well here you go!**

_Jake: I know you can't give us away who you work for or anything like that, but do you remember how you came to this group? And do you think they suspect that you're helping Natalee and giving away information?_

**Jake: **Uh, well all I remember is falling into that firey pit and then I was working for that group. They didn't tell me who they were or what they were doing. I just thought I was doing...actually I don't know what I was doing. *nervous laugh*  
>And they don't know a thing. I've been giving them fake information so they won't come after the others.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Another question from PinkyWinky44! yay!**

_Don: what exactly do you have against Natalee, besides from the fact that you think she's a liability. I know you going to help Natalee and your sister to get to NYC, so do you think the plan will work? Or crash and burn?_

**Don: **I have faith in my sister. Whether or not I have faith in Natalee is another story. She's crazy. But she _is_ the spawn of two of SHIELD's greatest assassins and all so...I have faith that we'll succeed.

_Nikki: how's it livin with Uncle Sam? XD so, how do you think your plan will work out? You seem like your so ready to run off and get help from the other members of your team, but how do you think all of your guys's parents will take this-... Well this... rebellion? _

**Nikki: **Uncle Sam's cool. He's Falcon for god's sake! And I think our plan will end up with us saving the world. *smirk* yeah. We're planning on just telling them the truth and showing them why we're doing this. If we're really a team, they'll follow us.

_Natalee: I can see you pretty worried about this whole thing with your parents leaving for a classified mission, and how dangerous it might be. So what are you prepared to do if it has something to do with you?_

**Natalee: **Despite my past on not having feelings, I do love my family. I lost them once, I'm not losing them again. Oh I know it has something to do with me. If it didn't, they would have told me. It's just, if it _does_ have anything to do with me, they could get seriously hurt or killed.


End file.
